Adventures Of Naruto and Hinata
by Otakufangirl1
Summary: Naruto and Hinata has a mission, but will they complete it?


**The Adventure of Naruto and Hinata**

( This takes place during the shippuden just to let you know).

Chapter 1 the Beginning

It was a bright and sunny morning and Naruto had a good night sleep. then there was a knock on the door. Naruto went to answer the door in his pajamas and Hinata was there.

"Oh, hi Hinata." said Naruto.

"Hi, Naruto.... Can you help me train today?' Hinata asked.

"Yeah, sure just let me get dressed first." Naruto said.

"Sure." Hinata said.

Moments later Naruto and Hinata were training. then one of the hokage's messengers came. It was Izumo.

"Naruto and Hinata you have to report to the hokage's office right away." Ordered Izumo.

"Okay." said Naruto and Hinata together.

Back at the hokage's office, Naruto and Hinata just found out that they have a mission.

"Naruto and Hinata this is a B-ranked mission, you have to go to the Deamon Country and protect a dog that hosts the 11 tails from the Akatsuki and Zabuza, If you have problems send a message back to me and I will send a group to help you." Ordered Tsunade. "Oh and one more thing there a girl there who is a prestess there and she gaurds the 11 tails Jinchuriki which look like a regular dog, so be on your guard both of you and good luck." she said.

At the priestess's place, it was under attack by a group of mist ninja who was being lead by Zabuza. He went to the the dogs room to take him and he killed the guard who was guarding the door to the room, turns to find out that the dog is missing . Earlier that same day the preistess had a vison that someone will die. Then Naruto showed up and beat the HOLY! HELL out of Zabuza ( but he did not die). then Zabuza ran off saying " This is not the last time you'll see me."

" I wonder what that guy is after in this place?" asked Naruto to Hinata.

" I don't know, let's go asked the priestess she might know?" says Hinata.

"Okay let's go" said Naruto.

"Right" said Hinata and off they went to see the preistess.

About 30 seconds later they arrive at the preistess room, there was a guard there and he said " May I help you?"

" We are ninja's from the Hidden Leaf Village, we have orders to protect the 10 tails." said Naruto.

"Let them in" said the priestess.

Naruto and Hinata went in, "Hello, and welcome to the Deamon Country, I hear that you are from the Hidden Leaf Village. that I sent for help?"

" Yes we are, my name is Hinata and this is Naruto." said Hinata.

"Hey whats up!" yells Naruto.

"He he he!" Laughs the priestess. " My name is Shion, nice to meet you. Go aheah had and have a seat."

" Thanks." said Hinata and Naruto.

" Why was that guy here?" asked Naruto.

" He wanted the dog to help him in attacking the Hidden Grass, but he the real problem I asked the Hidden Leaf for help, is about someone else is try to steal the dog for thier own evil proposes." said Shion. " I think they are call the Akatsuki but im not sure."

Naruto yells, " We'll help you. You can count on us. Believe It."

"Awsome!" said Shion.

Chapter 2: The Mission

Later that day, Shion the priestess told Naruto and Hinata that the Jinchuriki was the reason why that guy was. He wanted me to seal the dog in a scroll, so he can use it to take down the hidden grass village, but could not, because about 3 days ago, members of the Akatsuki was here and kidnapped the dog from us and that is real reason why you are here. We need your help in tracking down the kidnappers and bring back the dog.

* * *

3 days earlier the Akatsuki members Itachi and Diedara showed up at the Deamon Country. They are looking for the 11 tailed Jinchuriki. Four hours later they arrived at the temple where the Jinchuriki lived. Later they stunck in and took the dog and fled with it.

" Wow Itachi, that was easy, I just wish the other Jinchurikis were this easy." said Deidara.

" Your right, and let's here up and get to the hideout before someone catches us." said Itachi.

" Okay, Okay." said Deidara.

* * *

Back at the Deamon Country Naruto and Hinata sent urget message to the Leaf Village to send some back up and that the 11 tailed Jinchuriki was kidnapped by the Akatsuki.

Eight hours later, back at the Hidden Leaf the measage arrived on Lady Tsuande's desk. " SHIT" said Tsuande.

" Shizune go get Neji, Rock Lee, Shikamaru, and Sakura right now!" Yelled Tsuande.

" Yes My Lady!" said Shizune.

Shizune found Neji and Rock Lee training hard. " Neji and Rock Lee you have to report the hokage right away! huffed Shizune.

" Right" said Neji and Rock Lee.

Four minutes Later Shizune found Sakura and Shikamaru at the library. " Sakura and Shikamaru you have to report the hokages office right away!' said Shizune.

3 minutes later all 4 of them arrived at Tsuandes office. " Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, and Sakura you are to asset Naruto and Hinata in getting the 11 tailed Jinchuriki back from the Akatsuki. Meet them at the edge of the Deamon Countrya and they will the priestess with them too, her name is Shion she can predict your future before arriving so don't ask her, she will tell you if you die." said Tsuande. Bring only what you have right now."

" Yes My Lady!" they said. They were off within 2 minutes.

Back at the Deamon Country Naruto and hinata arrived at the border to wait for the team. They had Shion with them. Two days later the team showed up and the pristess did not have a vision that none will die.

Hinata filled them in what happened so far and off they went to get the 11 Jinchuriki back from the Akatsuki and stop them. Back at at the Akatsuki hide-out, they are starting to suck the power out when Zabuza bursted in and stopped them and took the dog with him. Few hours later, Naruto and his team arrived at the Akatsuki's lair and found out that Zabuza took the dog and fled north. So now Naruto and team went north to catch Zabuza and kill him. plus bring back the dog safely and unharmed. The Akatsuki sent Itachi and Deidara back out to the dog back. So now Naruto and his team and Itachi and Deidara are on the trail to get the dog back from Zabuza.

Meanwhile, Zabuza was back at his hideout with the dog in a strong water cage, to harnish its power. The Akatsuki showed up and killed him and took the back to the lair. Back at the lair they were atteacked by the dog and won. So they had to knock it out.

Moments later Naruto and his team arrived at Zaduza's hideout and found that he is dead. Plus they found a note written by the Akatsuki:

Dear Hidden Leaf Ninja,

We have the dog, if you want it back you have to give us Naruto or the dog dies. If you don't comply within 48 hours, say good bye to the dog.

Signed,

Akatsuki (暁)

"Oh dear! What are we going to do?" asked Shion.

" Either we give them Naruto or we could sneak in quielty and take the dog, but Shion you have to go back to the Deamon Countryand wait there." said Neji.

"Your Right." said Shion.

"But who is going to keep on eye on her?" asked Naruto.

Then they all said " You Naruto."

" But I want to fight!" yelled Naruto.

"Okay fine." said Neji " Hinata and Lee you go back to the Deamon Country and protect the pristess. Shikamaru you go back to Leaf Villiage and tell the hokage whats going on."

"Right." said Shikamaru.

"Okay!" said Rock Lee.

Off Hinata and Rock Lee went with Shion.

Neji, Sakura, and Naruto went back to the Akatsuki 's lair. Shikamaru went back to the hidden leaf to tell Tsuande whats going on.

Chapter 3 The Fight

12 hours later Naruto, Neji, and Sakura arrived at the Akatsuki's lair.

"Wow it is quite." whispered Naruto.

" Yes, too quite." whispered Sakura.

" Byakugan" Said Neji. " The Dog is in a thick metal cage, that is soaked in chakra."

"CRAP!" Naruto yelled.

" Tone in down Naruto" said Sakura Choking Naruto.

" What do we do now Neji?" asked Sakura.

" Well we could quietly sneak in and take the dog." whisptered Neji.

" Okay sounds good." said Naruot and Sakura.

" Okay lets go." said Neji.

" Right." said Naruto and Sakura. Off they went.

Inside the lair, Naruto, Sakura, and Neji quitely went over to the dog. the a trap was sprawn and they were trapped in a metal cage.

" Ha Ha Ha!" Laughed Itachi and Deidara. "Now we have you."

Back at the Konoha Shikamaru is talking to Tsunade.

" My Lady, we found the dog it is at the Akatsuku's Lair in the Grass Country in the side of a mountain. Naruto, Neji, and Sakura are getting the dog back." said Shikamaru. " And Hinata and Rock Lee are with the preistess."

" Okay, I think that you should go back and help them, they might need it." said Tsuande.

" Yes My Lady." said Shikamaru. Off he went to help. " How Troulesome."

Back at the Deamon Country, Hinata and Rock Lee are still protecting Shion.

Back at the Akatsuki's Lair, Naruto and the team are still trapped. Then Neji did his 8 trigrams and busted the cage. Naruto attacked Itachi and Neji attacked Deidara. While Sakura is getting the dog out of the cage to heal him if he needs it. The dog did not need it.

" Showddow Clone Jutsu." said Naruto while attacking Itachi. " Resengan" said Naruto. He hit Itachi. Ouch!

Itachi attacked Naruto with a fire ball jutsu and Naruto jumped out of the way. Deidara attacked Neji with his clay bird bombs and Neji used his Plam Rotation. Naruto killed Itachi.

" 8 trigrams, 2 palm, 4 palms, 8 palms, 16 palms, and 8 trigrams 64 palms." said Neji while attacking Deidara and killed him.

Now they are heading back to the deamon country when they ran into Shikamaru who was on the way to help.

" So you won and got the dog back?" asked Shikamaru.

" Yes, and it ws easy!" excited Naruto.

8 hours later, back at the temple in the Deamon Country. The Jinchuriki and Shion are both safe and everything is okay.

" Bye Shion and stay safe." said Naruto and Sakura.

" Bye you guys and have a safe journey home." said Shion. off they went back to the villiage. The mission is completed.


End file.
